


Remembering is the hard part

by A_lonely_Author



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, F/M, Galaxy Garrison, Hurt/Comfort, I only put the canon/heavily implied relationships, I think we all have PTSD after S7, I'll add more I promise, Injury, M/M, Poor Adam, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, he's dead but still in our hearts, if you squint hard enough I'm sure you'll pick up what I put down, maybe klance?, maybe lallura?, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lonely_Author/pseuds/A_lonely_Author
Summary: It was suicide.From the beginning, I knew we would either die...or loose ourselves along the way.Was Voltron even real? Holt says it is, but that was three years ago. The Galra are real, that's for certain. Their fleet was real, their destruction was real, death...was real.------I remember one by one, how their names turned red. I remember each of their faces, whether if it was from friendships or just seeing them one too many times, and how those too, turned red.I was in that room, the room where I heard Admiral Sanda give the order to send out the first wave of pilots.I remember Sam Holt voicing my own thoughts; It was suicide…------





	Remembering is the hard part

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sup guys? Well I’ve actually had this idea rolling around in my head for quite some time, I just had no idea how to incorporate this into a fandom or which one I would choose for that matter. Then, I asked my brilliant roommate/girlfriend who suggested VLD (because anything I write couldn’t add more fuckery to this fandom than already present, am I right? Ha…haha….), so this will basically be me writing about putting my life into the VLD universe. (Pray for me…please)  
> It will take place at the last moments of S7 and so on (can’t wait for S8 -_-). I had originally thought of doing some cliché multiverse travel where basically I would end up in the VLD universe some way or another, but now I will be making this story as if I have always been a part of the VLD universe, in which I will simply warp my life into fitting in as canonisticly as possible.  
> In this story, I have been born and raised on Earth, so their will be mentions of S1 events, pre S1, and S7’s Earth Arc (that was just an emotional rollercoaster from start to finish). Mostly, this will be post S7, which will include but will not be limited to; tom-foolery, shit talking of various natures, my amazing girlfriend <3, ANNNNGST, some rated M crap which will be later, woW! LoOk aT aLL tHEse MemEs, various movie references! Etc.  
> Enjoy and please don’t kill me (remember kids, no one can hate you more than you already hate yourself :D)

_I remember one by one, how their names turned red._

 

_I remember each of their faces, whether if it was from friendships or just seeing them one too many times, and how those too, turned red._

 

_I was in that room, the room where I heard Admiral Sanda give the order to send out the first wave of pilots._

 

_I remember Sam Holt voicing my own thoughts; **It was suicide…**_

 

 _Veronica looked at me with a glint of horror, we both knew what would happen._  
_‘Why me…?’ At this particular moment, I hated my job._

_Commander Iverson stepped up, reinforcing Holt’s argument; **It was suicide…**_

 

_Admiral Sanda shot him down just as quickly._

 

_‘Please don’t…please don’t make me tell them.’_

 

_“Lieutenant Adler, tell the flight squadron to prep and initiate Base Defense Protocol Beta 5.” Commander Iverson’s voice cut through my thoughts like a bullet. My hand had raised to my communications screen before I realized what I was doing._

 

_‘Don’t answer. Don’t answer. Please let there be a malfunction. Don’t answer.’_

 

_It was hopeless to think like that though, wasn’t it? Of course he would respond, any of them would have. I wanted to scream at him;_

_**I** **t's**   **suicide…** _

  
_But…he already knew that, didn’t he? They all knew it, we all knew it._

 

**_IT._ **

 

**_WAS._ **

 

**_S U I C I D E._ **

 

_“Commander…I-I…are we sure there isn’t- “. My shaky voice was cut down with fierce authority._

_“Lieutenant, if you cannot follow your orders, I will see you court-martialed!” Admiral Sanda fixed me with an icy stare that only froze me in place. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Commander Iverson give me a sympathetic glance as he reached down to my screen to relay the Admiral’s orders._

_Iverson rose and faced the Admiral, “You’ll have to forgive our communications officer,” he said in a hushed but sure voice, “the stress of these past months has put us all on edge.” It was a poor excuse, but I should have been grateful that my CO was trying to cover my ass. Admiral Sanda gave me one last look before turning away, stating clearly, “Do not hesitate again, Lieutenant.”_

_“You just doomed those men and women.” Sam Holt snapped at Sanda. Somehow, though, I could tell that he wasn’t just talking about the ten pilots that were flying to their graves._

 

_‘ **You’re sending these men and women to their graves…’**_

 

_I didn’t realize I was shaking until I felt a smaller, gentler hand on my own. My eyes snapped towards Veronica as she gave a sad smile. ‘You tried’, that’s what she wanted to say, but for obvious reasons…she couldn’t._

_There were distinct ‘BOOM’s on the communications suddenly. They had engaged… I quickly brought it up on the giant monitor for all the staff to see._

 

  
**_S U I C I D E._ **

 

_"Our weapons have no effect!"_

 

**_Boom. Boom Boom._ **

 

_"Evasive maneuvers!" **BOOM!**_

_"Wildcat is down!"_

 

_One of the signals cut out, his name was Acacio, aka 'Wildcat'. I remember him, he gave me his notes one time from an aerodynamics course. I remember liking the way he had the bottom portion of his hair shaved._

 

_"Titan is not responding!"_

 

_I looked to my screen and saw that Ryan...'Titan'....had gone down moments before. He had a sister...Jessica? Yes, Jessica, she was ten. I remember how Ryan showed me a picture from her birthday party that he missed. How he spoke of her like he was there...but he hadn't really seen her in two years._

 

_"I can't shake these things! He's got me on target lock!"_

 

_Deidra, better known as 'Athena'  when in the air. I admired her bravery, her resilience when the drills got tough. She tried to teach me some moves in the simulator while I tried to teach her how to listen for distinct distortions in radio waves that indicated enemies. 'Tried' being the obvious word._

 

_"Hang in there! I'm heading your way!"_

_"I can't! **NO-**!"_

 

_**Boom!** _

 

_"Be aware! Another Galra fleet is launching and approaching!"_

_My stare never broke from my screen, but I knew it was our tactician officer alerting the three remaining jets._

 

**_Boom!_ **

 

_Another jet. Rico. She was quiet when we first met, but she grew out of her shell when we started playing video games and messing with other people together. I helped her cut her hair, because my mom used to cut my hair, and when I left for the academy, she taught me how to do it myself._

 

_"Heads up, target lock! **NOO-**!"_

 

**_Boom!_ **

 

_Kya. We came up with her call-sign together; Ace._

 

_" **AHHH-**!"_

 

**_BOOOOM!_ **

 

_Adam...the flight commander. Teacher. Friend. I remember when I first joked him about how all the coffee he drank would stunt his growth. We didn't know each other back then, when we were cadets, so he seemed a little offended that a random peer had walked up and gave her two cents. After that, though, it was hard to imagine what the academy would have been like without our friendship..._

_All of that was gone now..._

 

_Acacio with his nice smile, nicer hair, and even better heart._

_Ryan and how he would never be at another birthday party for Jess._

_Deidra with her knack for knowing everything there was about a jet._

_Rico and our once-a-month "salon days", where we had our little "girl talks"._

_Kya, we never talked much, but the times that we did, it seemed like we knew each other through and through._

_Adam...the only friend who knew everything, and in return, told me everything as well._

_And countless others..._

 

**_IT WAS SUICIDE._ **


End file.
